modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6150
8 września 2011 40px 31 lipca 2015 40px 9 listopada 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6149. « 6150. » 6151. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Jackie namawia Nicka, by pojechał do TaylorW "Jackie M.", załoga firmy obawia się o przyszłość przedsiębiorstwa z powodu milczenia Billa w sprawie ich umowy. Nick domyśla się, że Spencer zmusza ich do podjęcia pewnego kroku. Jackie proponuje, że zadzwoni do Steffy, aby dowiedzieć się, czy tamta coś wie, ale Nick każe matce zostawić Forresterów w spokoju. Syn kobiety przyznaje, że martwi się o Taylor, która według niego zasługuje na coś lepszego niż porzucenie jej w dniu ślubu. Owen dochodzi do wniosku, że to tradycja we wspólnej historii Ridge'a i Taylor. Nick stwierdza, że Taylor musi w końcu znaleźć odpowiedniego mężczyznę. "Znalazła Ciebie", odpowiada Jackie, a Nick parska śmiechem. Owen przypomina, że Taylor również szukała pocieszenia u Ricka i Whipa, ale Jackie zaznacza, że każdy z nich z wyjątkiem jednego meżczyzny był "zamiennikiem". Nick przewraca oczami i ma nadzieję, że Taylor wreszcie zrozumiała, że nie może liczyć na Ridge'a w kwestii związku. Jackie namawia Nicka, by odwiedził byłą żonę, po czym wychodzi z Owenem na wspólny wieczór. Z drinkiem w ręku, Nick rozważa radę matki. thumb|left|320px|Dayzee i Stephanie komentują wróżbę Anthony'egoW kawiarni Dayzee, Stephanie jest oszołomiona po rozmowie z Taylor, ale Dayzee jest pewna, że wszystko się ułoży między dwiema dawnymi przyjaciółkami. W pewnym momencie, Stephanie zdała sobie sprawę, że Dayzee i Marcus mają się ku sobie. Leigh wzrusza ramionami, zaś pani Forrester wyraża przykrość że nie udało jej się z Thomasem. Dayzee stwierdza, że Marcus jest uczciwy i godny zaufania. Stephanie dochodzi do wniosku, że zaufanie wiele znaczy dla Dayzee. Później, kobiety wraz z Anthonym omawiają przepowiednie miłosne wywróżone Taylor. Stephanie uznaje to za zabawne, ale Anthony upiera się, że dostrzegł nowego mężczyznę dla jej byłej synowej. Gdy Stephanie pyta o Dayzee, Walker stwierdza, że w jej życiu nie pojawi się żaden inny mężczyzna. Kiedy obie panie zostają same, Dayzee przyznaje, że martwi się o Marcusa. Na pytanie Stephanie o Amber, Dayzee przyznaje, że jest ona elementem życia Marcusa, ale on ostatecznie wybrał ją. thumb|320px|Amber próbuje uwieść MarcusaW swoim mieszkaniu, Amber całuje Marcusa i sugeruje mu, że on również czerpie z tego przyjemność. Marcus oznajmia, że zawsze będzie tam dla Rosey, jednak Amber nie powinna mieć co do niego żadnych złudzeń. Kobieta zastanawia się, czy go pociąga, ale on nazywa to trudnym pytaniem. Marcus całuje Amber w czoło, po czym wychodzi. Nie powiedział "Nie", zauważa Amber. thumb|320px|left|Brooke pociesza Ridge'a odnośnie TaylorW biurze "FC", Brooke siedzi na kolanach Ridge'a, podczas gdy on wspomina, że Thorne i Thomas wrócili z Paryża tuż przed Erikiem i Hope. Logan wyraża pragnienie, by Steffy i Taylor znalazły sobie inne "obiekty westchnień", a Forrester przyznaje, że martwi się o Hayes i czuje się winny za zranienie jej oraz ich dwójki dzieci. Niebawem, przybywają Oliver i Thorne wraz z raportem z Paryża. Monitorując Internet, Oliver zauważa, że padały pytania o Brooke, Ridge'a i Taylor. Ridge nie wydaje się być zadowolony i stwierdza, że Taylor potrzebuje czegoś innego w swoim życiu. Logan zaś wierzy, że kobieta tak piękna i inteligentna znajdzie kogoś w najbliższym czasie. Ridge zastanawia się nad odwiedzeniem Taylor, ale Brooke nie jest pewna, czy Taylor chciałaby go widzieć. Po wyjściu Olivera i Thorne'a, Brooke wysłała Ridge'a do domu, by odpoczął. Przed wyjazdem, Forrester prosi ukochaną, aby później uważała na drogach. Brooke zostaje w pracy sama, gdy zjawia się przy niej ponura Stephanie. Logan domyśla się, że Stephanie tęskni za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale Forrester dochodzi do wniosku, że nie zasługuje już na przyjaźń Taylor. Brooke zauważa, że Stephanie robiła wszystko dla Hayes, ale miała też odwagę, by zakończyć skrywanie tajemnic, zanim sprawy zaszłyby za daleko. Chociaż Stephanie uznaje, że to coś w "stylu Brooke", w rzeczywistości nie chce tego. Kaszląc, kobieta oświadcza, że chce, by Brooke wiedziała, że Stephanie nie jest już taką osobą. Gdy Brooke pyta o leczenie kaszlu, Stephanie stwierdza, że żyje tylko dzięki niej. Forrester przyznaje, że zdziwiło ją to, że Brooke chce, aby ona żyła. Pani Forrester dodaje, że chce udowodnić, że jest godna przyjaźni Brooke i naprawdę ma nadzieję, że Logan pozwoli jej spróbować. thumb|320px|Taylor opowiada Steffy o przepowiedniW swoim domu, Taylor słyszy pukanie do drzwi. Przypominając sobie wróżbę Anthony'ego, specjalnie nie reaguje, ale daje upust napięciu, kiedy okazuje się, że to tylko Steffy. Córka pyta matkę, co się stało, a zakłopotana Taylor wyjaśnia, że jasnowidz Anthony przewidział, że "kot i mężczyzna wejdą do jej życia w burzliwą noc". W tym samym momencie rozlega się huk grzmotu, na co Steffy stwierdza "Teraz potrzebujemy tylko tego zabłąkanego kota”. Gdy obie kobiety obserwują deszcz z okna, do ich uszu dobiega dźwięk miauczenia. Na balkonie zjawia się kot, a obie kobiety chichoczą z niedowierzania. Steffy sugeruje, że "galopujący książę" naprawdę może być w drodze. Taylor nie jest jednak w nastroju do poważnego potraktowania tej przepowiedni, ale Steffy obawia się, że matka może czuć się osamotniona. Steffy proponuje, że wróci do domu, i chociaż Taylor odrzuca ten pomysł, córka przysięga, że będzie do dyspozycji matki, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Gdy Hayes zostaje sama, obserwuje kota i uważa wszystkie zbiegi okoliczności za śmieszne. Właśnie wtedy przeżywa zaskoczenie, kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. "Och, mój Boże. To Ty...", szepta z niedowierzaniem, otwierając tajemniczemu przybyszowi. Fakty * Pierwszy odcinek wyemitowany na kanale Nowa TV. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3 Kategoria:Tony Kategoria:Anthony Walker Kategoria:Leilani Kategoria:Rosey Forrester